The Quill
by EJL93
Summary: Rose and Scorpius find out the wonders a quill could do
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Give it back!" Third year Rose Weasley called out. Her favorite quill had been snatched by the girl she disliked, a third year Slytherin that went by the name of Piper. Her sister, Rebecca is much worse. Those two hated her with a passion and Rose didn't know why.

"Hey Becky! Catch!" Piper threw Rose's quill to her twin who caught it and laughed.

"Give it back! My mum bought that for me!" Rose said.

"Aww...her MUMMY bought it for her Piper. Isn't that SWEET." Rebecca smirked.

Rose felt anger rush through her body and reached for her wand, but stopped when she saw a blonde haired boy grab the quill out of Rebecca's hand.

"HEY! You little...Oh! S-Scorpius!" Rebecca stuttered.

Scorpius glared at her then began to walk towards Rose, "Here. Sorry. They can be really mean."

"Thanks." Rose smiled as the quill was placed in her hands. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. See you around." Scorpius walked away and waved bye to the red head, the twins following him staring daggers at the Gryffindor.

"Yeah. Bye." Rose whispered. She looked at the quill and saw something attached to it. "A note?" She thought to herself. Rose opened the note and read, "Meet me at the Black Lake, after lunch. ~S." Rose's smile grew bigger and she walked to the Great Hall, eagerly waiting for lunch to end. It was Sunday and there were no classes so Rose had all the time in the world. After finishing her lunch she said bye to her cousins and walked out of the Great Hall, telling them that she's going to the library.

Rose saw that Scorpius had also gone up and made his way towards the Great Hall doors. Rose went out first and made her way to the Black Lake. She sat on a large rock and waiting for Scorpius.

"Mind if I sit down?" a voice behind her asked.

"Not at all. Please, sit." Rose felt someone sit down next to her on the rock, "So...what do you want to talk about?" she looked at Scorpius.

He shrugged, "Just wanted to talked. Sorry again about Piper and Rebecca. They're obsessed with me. And think that they own me. I told them that I...er...never mind."

"That you what Scorpius?" Rose grinned.

"Er...well...that I kinda sorta..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Rose leaned in towards him.

He blushed, "I kinda sorta l..."

"L...?"

"L-Li...Lii...Like you."

Rose felt heat creep up to her face, "You...like me?"

Scorpius nodded.

"B-But won't your dad be mad at you?"

Scorpius looked at her red haired beauty and said, "My father actually told me that if I fell in love with someone to go for it, no matter what blood status, what house, what gender, what race...he told me how his views on that sort of stuff had lost him the one he loved the most."

"The one he loved the most?"

Scorpius nods again, "My father actually loved your mum back then, but his prejudice got in the way and it was too late. He's happy though, that she found someone who loves loves and accepts her. He told me not to make the same mistake he did. So...I'm not." he grins.

Rose felt her face turn even hotter, "W-Well I kinda sorta think that you're..."

"Kinda sorta think that I'm what?" he imitated her grin.

"Kinda sorta think that you're...cute..." Rose blushed to the point she was almost the same color at her hair.

"Well, that's good. I mean, if I wanted to ask out someone and except her to say yes I'd like to think that she sees me as good looking." Scorpius smirked.

"Shut up." Rose smiled. "So...what are we?"

Scorpius looked up at the clear blue sky, "Well...we could start slow. If you want. But remember this. Malfoy, even though we hate to admit it, get very jealous. So it won't be my fault if I become a little overprotective of my you."

Rose smirked, "Well, we'll just make sure that everyone knows that we're not available right?" she took his hand in hers.

Scorpius tightened his hold on her hand and said, "Right."

The two walked hand in hand back to the Great Hall, ready to take on whatever comes in their way. To think, all this happened because of a quill.

Author's Note: My first ever Scrose fanfic so be gentle! XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosie!" Scorpius called out. Rose turned and saw her beloved boyfriend running towards her.

"Hi Scorpius." Rose tip toed and kissed him. They were finishing their seventh year of Hogwarts and today, was graduation day. "Can you believe we're going to be graduating Scorp?"

Scorpius gave a raspy chuckle, "What I can't believe is that you still us the same quill ever since first year."

Rose smiled, "Well. The quill IS special. I wouldn't have been your girlfriend. Well. I probably would've, but it may have been too late."

"Either way, I would still have the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts as my girlfriend." Scorpius hugged her from behind and buried his face in her bushy red hair, smelling her vanilla scented shampoo. "I'm surprised your dad didn't try to kill me when you first introduced me."

Rose laughed melodiously, "Well, my mum DID threatened him."

"I see. Wouldn't want Hermione Weasley's wand pointed at you." Scorpius laughed. "We better get ready, tonight's our last Ball in Hogwarts."

"Don't remind me. I want tonight to be special." Rose said sadly. "Come on. Let me go! I have to get my valedictorian speech finalized!"

Scorpius held on tighter, "Don't want to." he said, burying his face deeper into her hair.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You will let me go this instant or else no snogging for the rest of the month."

Scorpius quickly let go, "Ok, ok! Go and get your speech, smart one."

"I'll see you at the ceremony hot one." Rose winked and walked towards their Head Boy and Girl dorm.

Scorpius shook his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, "I REALLY hope you feel special tonight love." he pocketed the ring and walked to the Great Hall.

**At the Graduation Ceremony**

"Now please, give it up for our Head Girl and the valedictorian, Rose Weasley!" Headmistress McGonagall said towards the audience, filled with friends, family, and graduates.

"Thank you headmistress, Fellow Graduates of Hogwarts. Can you believe time flew bye so quickly? It seems like only yesterday that we were in our first years, on the boat ride towards the castle we call our second home. Throughout the years we've experienced friendship, rivalry, and love, and we learned so much about one another. I know that the strong bounds we have made here will carry throughout the rest of our lives. I'm not going to go on this extremely long speech like my mum," many laughed as Hermione blushed, "As a final note. I'd like to say, Congrats guys! We did it!" the graduates cheered and rose, grabbing their caps and threw them in the air.

**At the Graduation Ball**

The ball had started perfectly, everyone had a blast. Music played, they danced, and they all loved the night, wishing it never ended.

Towards the end of the ball the Headmistress had called for their attention, "If I could please have your attention? Thank you. Your Head Boy would like to say a few words."

Everyone watched as Scorpius made his way up to the stage, "Hey guys! How's everyone's evening?" Scorpius was greeted with cheers and whistles. He chuckled, "Good good, now. You all know my girlfriend Rose right?"

"Duh!" most of them said. Rose blushed as some of the attention was directed at her.

"Well, she has this special quill, kinda looks like this." he held up a copy of her quill, "No worries love it's just an imitation. Anyways, she's been using this quill for quite some time." Scorpius began to levitate the quill towards Rose. People moved out of the way so that it could get passed them. "And I figured, 'Why not make this night even more special for her?' So Rose Weasley?" With a wave of his wand, the quill, that was in front of Rose, emitted a soft, golden, blinding light. Everyone shut their eyes for a moment and opened them to find Scorpius on one knee in front of Rose, holding her left hand, and on it, was a beautiful ring. "Will you make me the HAPPIEST Wizard alive and be my wife?"

Rose felt tears rush to her eyes, "Yes! Yes Yes I will!" Rose hugged him tight as cheers, cat calls, and happy tears were heard around them.

The newly engaged couple pulled a part slightly and kissed. Nothing a little magic, love, and a quill could do huh?

Author's Note: Part two! :D Please read and review my other fanfictions! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius stood there on the platform and looked out at the seas of people. He saw his father smiling at him and his mother reduced to happy tears. He saw his wife-to-be's enormous family and smiled to them, thinking that they'll be a great addition to the ones he cared for. Suddenly music was heard and everyone looked towards the chapel door.

It opened and out came, to Scorpius's eyes, the most beautiful witch in the world. She walked, her arm linked around her father's, a beautiful bouquet of white roses in front of her.

"She's beautiful mate." Albus, his best man whispered to him.

"I know." he whispered back. When Rosie made her way to the alter the Priest had asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Ron cleared his throat and said, "I do." He kissed Rose's hand and looked at Scorpius with a stern look. "You better take care of her."

"Always and forever Mr. Weasley." Scorpius replied. Ron nodded his head in approval and went to Hermione's side. The priest began the ceremony.

"Can you believe our little Rosie's getting married?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, "Time flies doesn't it? I remember our wedding day." Hermione leaned in to him.

"I love you Ron."

"I love you more Hermione." They shared and quick kiss and turned back to the alter.

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, take Rose Weasley as your bonded partner? As your wife and as your heart's true desire?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rose Weasley, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy as your bonded partner? As your husband and as your heart;s true desire?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You many kiss the bride!"

Scorpius pulled Rose into an embrace and kissed her.

The reception had passed and oddly enough Albus had caught the garter and his long time girlfriend, Maddie, had caught the bouquet. Rose and Scorpius had spent their honeymoon in a little secluded island where only few know of it's existence. There, the conceived their first child, a beautiful baby girl they named Juliet.

Years have passed and Rose and Scorpius had a total of eight children. Soon, their children had children of their own.

**Many Years later...**

Rose Weasley, age 259, had been sitting in a rocking chair and looked on as her great grand children, Amanda, Drew, Courtney, Kaylynn, Hanna, and Katie were running around the front lawn of the Burrow.

"Oh Scorpius...if only you could see them now." Rose thought as she looked up at the sky, "But I know you're in a wonderful place right now. I love you."

The younger of her great grand children, Chloe, age 4, had walked up to her and stared at her wide eyed.

"What is it little Chloe?" Rose asked.

"Gweat gwandma Wosie...whewe's Gweat gwampa Scowpius?" the other girls looked at little Chloe and walked up to her.

"Chloe." Hanna, age 12, had whispered, "We're not suppose to talk about that."

"It's alright Hanna. I'm ok. You see little one...you Great grandpa Scorpius is up there." she pointed to the sky, "In heaven."

"How did you and Great grandpa Scorpius get together Great grandma Rose?" Katie, age 11, asked.

"Well..." the girls sat down. "It all started because of a certain quill..."

Author's Note: Oh my...my heart feels very tight for some reason 3 Enjoy! :) Someone wanted another part to this so I made another part :)


	4. Chapter 4

Year had passed and Rose had seen her tenth great grand child being born. A few weeks later, Rose knew her time had come...he time to reunited with her Scorpius.

"My time had come." She looks at her children, their eyes tear-stained. "Don't cry. It is only natural. Remember. We are all watching over you." They all nodded. Rose looked up at the ceiling, her eyes drooping shut, "Here I come." she whispered, her eyes fully closed, her breathing gradually stopping.

When she opened her eyes again she found herself in an open meadow, her old self reverted back to when she was a teenager.

"What is this?" she looked at her dress, "White. Am I?" Rose saw a beautiful blue bird appear in front of her. "Hello." she saw it put it's head under it's wing and pull out a feather. The bird extended it's neck and Rose knelt down, taking the feather. "This kind of looks like the feather for my favorite quill." she looked up and noticed the bird had moved a few feet but stopped, waiting for her. "So I follow you? Alright."

Rose continued to follow the mysterious blue bird. After a few minutes the bird took flight. "Ah! Wait!" Rose was about to run after the bird but was stopped when she felt someone grab her arm.

Rose turned around quickly and gasped.

"It's about time you came. I missed you my Rosie." Scorpius pulled her to a hug.

Rose wrapped her arms tightly around Scorpius and buried her head on his chest, "Scorpius." she whispered. "I'm sorry I made you wait."

Scorpius tilted her head up and shook his head, "I'm sorry for leaving you so soon."

He kissed her. Rose's eyes fluttered shut and she melted into the kiss.

They parted and smiled, Rose let go of the feather and they kissed once more.

The feather blew away, flowing in the air. Rose knew that she's where she belongs. In the arms of her heart's true desire. Her Scorpius.

Author's Note: So yeah. This is the last part xD Enjoy! :)


End file.
